Experimental Authors by Orietta Rose
by Valerie Swan
Summary: Levi descobre que seus subordinados têm tomado um tempo para escrever e um deles já escreveu uma história interessante que leva a uma confissão surpreendente. Apresentando as obras originais de Jean, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Eren e Mikasa. Drabbles.
1. Aviso

_**Experimental Authors **_

_**Título Traduzido: **Autores Experimentais._

_**Autora: **Orietta Rose_

_**Tradutora: **Valerie Swan_

_**Sinopse: **Levi descobre que seus subordinados têm tomado um tempo para escrever e um deles já escreveu uma história interessante que leva a uma confissão surpreendente. Apresentando as obras originais de Jean, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Eren e Mikasa. Drabbles._

* * *

_N/T: Gente, esta fanfic vai começar a ser postada na semana que vem, graças a linda e talentosa Orietta Rose, que me deu permissão para traduzir esta história envolvente de Shingeki no Kyojin, espero que gostem._

_Valerie._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Experimental Authors **_

_**Título Traduzido: **Autores Experimentais._

_**Autora: **Orietta Rose_

_**Tradutora: **Valerie Swan_

_**Sinopse: **Levi descobre que seus subordinados têm tomado um tempo para escrever e um deles já escreveu uma história interessante que leva a uma confissão surpreendente. Apresentando as obras originais de Jean, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Eren e Mikasa. Drabbles._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Shingeki no Kyojin __não me pertence.__ Nem essa história, ela pertence a **Orietta Rose,** a mim pertence somente a tradução._

_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki Kyojin not belong to me. Not this story, it belongs to **Orietta Rose**, belongs only to me the translation._

* * *

_Capítulo Um_

"O que diabos eles estão fazendo?" seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele avistou seis de seus inferiores reunidos em torno do fogo que apagava. A visão deles não era estranha, muitas vezes eles eram vistos juntos durante as refeições, mas já era tarde, estava perigosamente perto do toque de recolher, e eles estavam agindo de forma suspeita.

Ele teve o cuidado de passar despercebido enquanto suas pernas ia lentamente na direção deles; silenciosamente mudou-se para ficar a menos de dez metros deles em suas posições despreocupadas.

"Sim, bem, eu terminei a minha há tanto tempo que você nem pode acreditar!" E um pedaço de papel foi brandido no ar.

"Trabalhou rápido, hein Jean? É uma porcaria não é?"

"Cala a boca, Connie! Pelo menos eu escrevi algo sobre algo que realmente pode acontecer."

"Não é como se você soubesse sobre o que eu escrevi de qualquer maneira"

Passaria toda a sua vida e ele não conseguiria entender sobre o que eles estavam falando.

"Vocês fizeram um também, né?"

O restante do grupo fizeram gestos de afirmação.

"Então..." Jaeger assumiu o comando. "Quem quer ler o seu em primeiro?"

"O quê?" Kirschtein ficou indignado. "Desde quando compartilhamos?"

"Você não precisa compartilhar se você acha que o seu é uma merda."

"Por que você-"

Levi aproveitou a oportunidade para entrar em cena. "O que diabos vocês, seus piralhos estão falando?"

Todos eles pularam, menos Ackerman que, ele percebeu que continuou imóvel.

"Entregue-os."

"Er, heichou..."

Seu olhar era mortal. "Dê-lhes para mim." Ele sentou-se em um banco e sua ordem foi obedecida. "Você também, Ackerman." Ela passou o dela ao longo da fila com uma pequena sugestão de uma careta.

"Tudo bem" ele pegou os papéis. "Parece que você estava dando uma de escritor. Entretanto, vocês, covardes não estão dispostos a partilhar as suas obras."

"Heichou, eu estava indo parti-"

"Cale a boca, Jaeger. Não minta. Você sabia que o resto deles não iria querer e você não iria partilhar a sua também."

O garoto que se transforma em titã ficou vermelho.

"Como seu superior, tomarei à liberdade de partilhá-la eu mesmo, contra sua vontade. _Vou ler suas histórias_. _Em voz alta._"

"Cabo, eu não sei se você..."

"Isto não é justo, senhor!"

"Você está falando sério?"

Ele ignorou as objeções. "Tudo bem. Quem é o primeiro?" Olhou para o topo da pilha. "Kirschtein."

* * *

**_N/T:_**_Então, já é segunda feira e aqui estou eu, postando esta fanfic maravilhosa que chamou a minha atenção semana passada._

_Espero que gostem, postarei novamente na quarta feira. Mas, se deixarem bastantes reviews e me deixarem satisfeita, postarei mais na terça. Pode ser?_

_Beijos, Vah._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Experimental Authors**_

_**Título Traduzido: **Autores Experimentais._

_**Autora: **Orietta Rose_

_**Tradutora: **Valerie Swan_

_**Sinopse: **Levi descobre que seus subordinados têm tomado um tempo para escrever e um deles já escreveu uma história interessante que leva a uma confissão surpreendente. Apresentando as obras originais de Jean, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Eren e Mikasa. Drabbles._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Shingeki no Kyojin __não me pertence.__ Nem essa história, ela pertence a **Orietta Rose,** a mim pertence somente a tradução._

_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki Kyojin not belong to me. Not this story, it belongs to **Orietta Rose**, belongs only to me the translation._

* * *

_Capítulo Dois_

_Estava escuro, um pouco frio._

_Um pouco assustador._

_Eu não sei como eu tinha chegado lá, no porão. Quero dizer, porque quando abri os olhos, eu já estava lá, provavelmente sonambulando novamente. Issso _

_acontece muito. Eu acho que é uma coisa de ansiedade._

_Então eu estava lá no porão, o chão de pedra estava frio. Muito frio em meus pés. Eu nem sequer com meias ficaria menos frio._

_No entanto, eu não estava sozinho. Não. Para a minha surpresa, alguém estava lá comigo. Eu pensei que eu estava sozinho. Mas não estava._

_Era uma mulher._

_E não era apenas qualquer mulher._

_Era Mikasa._

"Oh meu Deus, heichou, pare!"

Por um momento e meio ele considerou seriamente o apelo.

_"Jean?" , ela disse "Por que você está aqui?, sua voz era suave, ela estava tentando não acordar ninguém._

_"Eu não sei, Mikasa. Por que você está aqui?"_

_"Oh, eu? Bem, este é o meu quarto, então..."_

_Olhei em volta. Eu nem percebi que estava em um quarto, esqueci de tudo menos Mikasa._

_"Oh. Desculpe-me por isso. Sou sonâmbulo e acabei aqui."_

_"Está tudo bem. Hey, você quer dormir aqui, já que está aqui e tudo mais. Podemos compartilhar a cama, eu não me importo."_

_"Claro, se você tiver certeza de que é isso que quer."_

_"Sim."_

_Eu fico debaixo das cobertas com ela. Nem mesmo em sonho eu poderia pensar que isto poderia acontecer. Poderia ser apenas um acidente, embora eu não fosse questioná-la sobre isto._

_Dormimos bem naquelas noite e quando acordamos, Mikasa disse: "Eu nunca dormi tão bem em toda a minha vida. Devemos fazer isto mais vezes." E eu concordei._

_Fim._

"Ok, chega desta porcaria." Levi amassou o papel e o jogou no fogo. "O próximo é Connie Springer"

* * *

**_N/T: _**_kkkkk este Jean..., adoro ele no anime e no mangá, mas este conto foi muuuito horrível. E engraçado._

_Respondendo aos reviews:_

**_Cintia:_**_ Pois é, foi a falta de fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin que me levou a traduzir esta aqui, eu sempre li as fanfics de snk em inglês, mas aí eu pensei nas minhas amigas que não sabem ler em inglês e resolvi traduzir as minhas fanfics favoritas, espero que você acompanhe esta história e se divirta com ela. _

Bem, postarei mais na sexta feira, e eu garanto que o conto de Connie não vai ser tão ruim quanto o de Jean.

Beijos.

Valerie.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Experimental Authors**_

_**Título Traduzido: **Autores Experimentais._

_**Autora: **Orietta Rose_

_**Tradutora: **Valerie Swan_

_**Sinopse: **Levi descobre que seus subordinados têm tomado um tempo para escrever e um deles já escreveu uma história interessante que leva a uma confissão surpreendente. Apresentando as obras originais de Jean, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Eren e Mikasa. Drabbles._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Shingeki no Kyojin __não me pertence.__ Nem essa história, ela pertence a **Orietta Rose,** a mim pertence somente a tradução._

_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki Kyojin not belong to me. Not this story, it belongs to **Orietta Rose**, belongs only to me the translation._

* * *

_Capítulo Três_

**_Música: Boom do Fan3. Procurem no YouTube._**

**Cara, onde está a minha cadeira?**

"Vá em frente, heichou. Eu não tenho vergonha!"

_Assim, o dia começou normal o suficiente, nada de estranho acontecendo, mas quando eu entrei na sala, eu senti que estava por fora de algo. E eu sentia que tinha um dedo sob isso._

_"Ei, alguém sente que algo está errado por aqui?"_

_Todo mundo olhou para mim, me achando engraçado._

_"_Quero dizer, não parece que algo... Está estranho?"

_Eles não me responderam, e voltaram ao que estavam fazendo._

_Estávamos todos lá para uma reunião, todos sentados em seus lugares designados. Eu não conseguia encontrar o meu lugar, até que eu percebi:_

_Eu não tinha uma cadeira._

_Todos eles me ignoravam._

_"Hey! Gente, eu preciso de uma cadeira também!"_

_Era como se eles não pudessem me ouvir._

_"Oi Connie" disse uma voz atrás de mim._

_Eu me virei, aliviado que finalmente alguém tinha me dado atenção._

_"Você sabia que você está nu?"_

_Olhei para mim mesmo e com certeza eu estava completamente nu._

_"Huh" curiosamente, isto não me incomodava._

_Então eu acordei._

_Foi tudo um sonho._

_Fim._

Sua história era tão brilhante.

"Ei, eu ia emoldurar isto!"

"Próximo é o Arlert"

* * *

_**N/T: **kkkkk esse Connie! Eu sempre morro de rir com estes contos, principalmente o de Connie e o de Jean, e... o próximo é... Arlert! Vamos ver se ele se sai melhor, não é mesmo?_

_E eu queria dizer para quem está acompanhando para ouvir as músicas que são sugeridas no início dos capítulos, ajuda a entrar no clima do conto!_

_Respostas aos reviews... :3_

**_Alinne:_**Acho que o conto de Jean merecia um final ainda pior do que ser jogado no fogo... Então, agora eu vou postar dia sim e dia não, como eu estou postando agora no sábado (tecnicamente já é sábado, já passou da meia noite), então eu posto mais na segunda. Contudo, tudo depende da quantidade de reviews... :)

**_Jujuh:_**Não há de que, e eu pretendo traduzir mais fics de Shingeki no Kyojin para a alegria de todos. Enfim, esta fanfic é Levi e Mikasa (eu sempre amei este casal), as cenas românticas, não vão ser tão românticas assim, mas vai rolar sim uma química entre esses dois, mas só a partir do capítulo 6.

_Obrigada por comentarem, e qualquer dúvida, é só perguntar, que eu responderei, ok?_

_Até segunda._

_Beijos._


	5. Chapter 4

_**Experimental Authors**_

_**Título Traduzido: **Autores Experimentais._

_**Autora: **Orietta Rose_

_**Tradutora: **Valerie Swan_

_**Sinopse: **Levi descobre que seus subordinados têm tomado um tempo para escrever e um deles já escreveu uma história interessante que leva a uma confissão surpreendente. Apresentando as obras originais de Jean, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Eren e Mikasa. Drabbles._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Shingeki no Kyojin __não me pertence.__ Nem essa história, ela pertence a **Orietta Rose,** a mim pertence somente a tradução._

_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki Kyojin not belong to me. Not this story, it belongs to **Orietta Rose**, belongs only to me the translation._

* * *

_Capítulo Quatro._

**_Música: Going Under, Evanescence._**

**_Existência._**

"Como se sente sobre isto, Arlert?"

"Nada confiante, senhor."

"Coragem, pirralho. Isto não pode ser uma merda pior que a porcaria do Kirstchein."

_Sempre sonhando, nunca consciente._

_O tempo é, essencialmente, a construção de uma mente._

_Loucura? Talvez._

_Ele gostaria de pensa assim. A alternativa é horrível demais para considerar._

_Cores rodopiando, o calor é insuportável._

_A morte, virá agora, finalmente?_

_Não. Ainda não. Continue. Continuo nesto caminho de pesadelos eternos._

_A escuridão da enganação. A iluminação da ilustração._

_O que ele prefere?_

_Ele não sabe._

_Se ele fosse escapar desta descida, se ele pudesse se agarrar em uma borda..._

_Mas não. Não há nada. Existe apenas um isolado desafeto._

_Nada_

_Fim._

"Precisa de um terapeuta, Arlert?" Ele amassou o papel, e jogou-o por cima do ombro. "Braus."

* * *

**_N/T: _**_Gente, eu esperava mais do Armin, este conto dele foi mio sinistro, não acham?_

_Desculpem-me o atraso, eu fiquei sem internet e meio doente, ainda estou meio doente, postarei mais amanhã à noite se vocês me deixarem pelo menos três reviews... Pode ser? _

**_Respostas aos reviews:_**

**_Guest:_ **Não há de que, eu amo as minhas amigas, e eu estou fazendo novas com esta fanfic. Você me lembra eu quando comecei aprender a falar e a ler em inglês, quase dois anos aprendendo. Enfim, fico feliz que tenha gostado, eu também ri muito com esta fanfic e eu espero que goste desse capítulo também.

_Gente, se tiver três reviews ou mais, eu posto amanhã, senão, eu posto somente na quinta._

_Beijos... _


	6. Chapter 5

_**Experimental Authors**_

_**Título Traduzido: **Autores Experimentais._

_**Autora: **Orietta Rose_

_**Tradutora: **Valerie Swan_

_**Sinopse: **Levi descobre que seus subordinados têm tomado um tempo para escrever e um deles já escreveu uma história interessante que leva a uma confissão surpreendente. Apresentando as obras originais de Jean, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Eren e Mikasa. Drabbles._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Shingeki no Kyojin __não me pertence.__ Nem essa história, ela pertence a **Orietta Rose,** a mim pertence somente a tradução._

_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki Kyojin not belong to me. Not this story, it belongs to **Orietta Rose**, belongs only to me the translation._

* * *

_Capítulo Cinco._

**_Música: There Was an Old Lady That Lived in a Shoe , do Cd de Baby Jamz. _**

**_Comida de Graça_**

"Você vai gostar do meu, heichou!"

"Eu duvido."

_A mesa era longa, de madeira vermelha, brilhante. Realmente brilhante. Tão brilhante que você poderia ver seu reflexo na superfície da mesa, você poderia, se a mesa não estivesse coberta por COMIDA._

_Havia tanta comida que você não poderia acreditar! Todos os tipos. Frutas e legumes. **Carne** e queijos. Bebidas também. Lotes para beber e muito para se comer. _

_A melhor parte? Era meu. Tudo era meu. _

_Sendo a pessoa boa que eu era, decidi compartilhar com quem pedisse._

_Só que ninguém pediu então eu não tinha que compartilhar._

_Isso foi bom porque, mesmo que alguém comesse, vinha mais comida. A comida era interminável._

_Eu comi** carne** primeiro, frango e carne bovina, e carne de carneiro e codorna e todos os tipos de **carne**. Em seguida, o queijo. Queijo branco, queijo amarelo, queijo que tinha um cheiro fedido e muito mais. Comi maçãs, peras e morangos e bananas. Depois disso, veio os legumes. Pepinos, couves, tomates e, o melhor de todos os legumes, as batatas._

_Batatas._

_Batatas._

_Deixei-me afundar-me nelas._

_Havia um suprimento inesgotável de batatas. E **carne.** E tudo mais._

_Você entende agora?_

_Isto era o céu! Isto era o melhor! Toda a comida para sempre. Toda a comida para sempre._

_E era tudo meu._

_E eu nem sequer tive uma dor de estômago ou engordei, porque a comida era a perfeição._

_Fim._

"Queime." Levi murmurou.

"NÃO!"

"Jaeger, vamos ver o que você escreveu."

* * *

**_N/T: _**_Então, não recebi nenhum review no capítulo anterior, mas... enfim, sei que os leitores fantasmas estão lendo... espero que tenham gostado, como os reviews estão em baixa, só postarei mais no domingo._

_Então... o que acham que o Eren escreveu?_

_Me digam o que acharam, beijos._


	7. Chapter 6

_**Experimental Authors**_

_**Título Traduzido: **Autores Experimentais._

_**Autora: **Orietta Rose_

_**Tradutora: **Valerie Swan_

_**Sinopse: **Levi descobre que seus subordinados têm tomado um tempo para escrever e um deles já escreveu uma história interessante que leva a uma confissão surpreendente. Apresentando as obras originais de Jean, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Eren e Mikasa. Drabbles._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Shingeki no Kyojin __não me pertence.__ Nem essa história, ela pertence a **Orietta Rose,** a mim pertence somente a tradução._

_Shingeki Kyojin not belong to me. Not this story, it belongs to **Orietta Rose**, belongs only to me the translation._

* * *

_Capítulo Seis._

_**Música: Kryptonite de 3 Doors Down**_

_**O fim dos Titãs**_

O rapaz em questão olhou fixamente para o chão.

"Não fique tão para baixo, pirralho. Isto não pode ser tão ruim assim. Lembre-se de Kirschtein."

"Você nunca vai esquecer isto, não é?" Jean resmungou na sua humilhante miséria.

_O chão inchou, encharcado com o sangue dos titãs e dos seres humanos, mas somente uma raça foi vitoriosa._

_A humanidade, em um último show de coragem, havia realizado sua tarefa para a recuperação de sua posição no mundo. Eles não seriam mais caçados como animas, devorados por prazer, feitos em pedaços e deixados para apodrecer. A humanidade havia predominado e os titãs havia ido embora._

_Eles estavam mortos. Todos eles. _

_Erradicados. _

_Nenhum permaneceu._

_As milhares de vítimas humanas não haviam sido em vão._

_Fim._

"Previsível." Ele deixou cair a narrativa heroica no chão, onde foi resgatada rapidamente por seu criador. "Tudo bem, espero que tenham salvado o melhor para o final, porque aquelas eram uma merda. Ackerman, não me decepcione."

* * *

**_N/T: _**_uiuiui, agora é que a coisa vai ficar interessante... Eren é tão previsível, eu sempre soube que ele iria escrever algo sobre titãs..._

**_Respostas dos Reviews_**

**_Nivia:_** Você acertou quando disse que o Eren iria escrever algo sobre os titãs, ele é tão previsível, não acha? Obrigada por comentar :3

**_Guest:_ **Você deveria jogar na loteria, e, aviso logo, se você ganhar, eu quero um pouco do dinheiro. E eu não sei como você não adivinhou sobre o que o Eren iria escrever... Mais do que óbvio que seria sobre titãs, não acha? E obrigada pelo seu apoio, e saiba que mesmo sem reviews eu continuarei postando. Uma parte porque eu sempre vou até o final com os meus projetos e também porque eu já terminei de traduzir a história...

_Agora... Sobre o que a Mikasa vai escrever? Tenho certeza que ela não vai nos decepcionar, mas, será que o Levi vai ficar decepcionado? u.u_

_Me digam nos reviews, sobre o que acham que ela vai escrever... E eu estava pensando em criar um grupo no Whats App, eu sempre estou com o meu telefone, e eu realmente adoraria conhecer os meus leitores um pouco mais... O que acham?_

_Bem, se tudo ocorrer bem e eu tiver no mínimo três reviews, posto na terça. Ou na madrugada de segunda. _

_Beijos. _

_Valerie._


	8. Chapter 7

_**Experimental Authors**_

_**Título Traduzido: **Autores Experimentais._

_**Autora: **Orietta Rose_

_**Tradutora: **Valerie Swan_

_**Sinopse: **Levi descobre que seus subordinados têm tomado um tempo para escrever e um deles já escreveu uma história interessante que leva a uma confissão surpreendente. Apresentando as obras originais de Jean, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Eren e Mikasa. Drabbles._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Shingeki no Kyojin __não me pertence.__ Nem essa história, ela pertence a **Orietta Rose,** a mim pertence somente a tradução._

_Shingeki Kyojin not belong to me. Not this story, it belongs to **Orietta Rose**, belongs only to me the translation._

* * *

_Capítulo Sete_

**_Música: Glad You Came do The Wanted_**

"Alguma coisa a dizer, Ackerman?"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Você tem certeza disso?"

Um aceno de cabeça.

Levi olhou para ela, sentindo em sua postura uma pequena sombra de insubordinação, mas deixou para lá o assunto.

Seus olhos caíram para a última folha de papel, alargaram-se, olhou para o rosto da autora e depois voltou para a folha antes que sua mente fosse capaz de processar as palavras escritas sobre ele.

"Ackerman."

Os observadores se encolheram sob seu tom.

"Ackerman, me escritório. Agora." Ele não esperou por uma resposta, passou pelo grupo, assim que foi dada a ordem.

"Mikasa", Eren sussurrou. "O que você escreveu?"

A menina de cabelos escuros não deu nenhuma resposta verbal, escolheu apenas dar de ombros enquanto se levantava. Seu rosto não traiu nenhum sinal de medo ou surpresa. Seu semblante levou os outros a se perguntarem se ela já sabia que qual reação seu corpo teria, ela estaria resignada sobre seu destino?

Eles não poderiam fazer nada, o relógio se arrastou enquanto ela ia até seu líder.

"Oh droga, ela está afim dele." Jean ficou olhando para a dupla, a apreensão visível em sua postura.

"Eu me pergunto, o que ela escreveu?" Sasha questionou-se.

"Provavelmente algo sobre causar ferimentos no heichou", respondeu Eren.

Connie assentiu. "Se este for o caso, ela provavelmente vai limpar merda de cavalo pelo resto de sua vida."

Armin manteve seus pensamentos para si mesmo.

* * *

**_N/T: _**_Gente, a fanfic recebeu mais de 115 visualizações... E só recebeu um review... Estou começando a desanimar... Poxa, agora que a história está ficando boa? :(_

**_Respostas dos Reviews._**

**_Guest:_ **Você só acertou uma parte do conto, tem muito mais, e eu queria agradecer por você ter comentado.. Eu realmente ando desanimada com esta fanfic. Beijos.

_Postarei mais no Sábado, e se não tiver nenhum review... Bem, aí deixarei de postar por pelo menos umas duas semanas, eu escrevo, traduzo e ainda tenho ma vida social... Me ajudem e me deem incentivos, Orietta escreveu esta fic com carinho e eu a traduzo com dedicação para vocês, mas preciso de algo em troca._

_Beijos._

_Vah._


	9. Chapter 8

_**Experimental Authors**_

_**Título Traduzido: **Autores Experimentais._

_**Autora: **Orietta Rose_

_**Tradutora: **Valerie Swan_

_**Sinopse: **Levi descobre que seus subordinados têm tomado um tempo para escrever e um deles já escreveu uma história interessante que leva a uma confissão surpreendente. Apresentando as obras originais de Jean, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Eren e Mikasa. Drabbles._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Shingeki no Kyojin __não me pertence.__ Nem essa história, ela pertence a **Orietta Rose,** a mim pertence somente a tradução._

_Shingeki Kyojin not belong to me. Not this story, it belongs to **Orietta Rose**, belongs only to me the translation._

* * *

_Capítulo Oito_

**_Música: Smokescreen by Willis_**

"Ackerman", ele lutou para manter a voz firme. "Que diabos é isso?"

_Eren._

_Minha família. Meu amor._

_As coisas que sinto por ele, são tão suaves, tão doces._

_Talvez é por isso que é tão difícil entender esses outros sentimentos, sentimentos que não tem nada haver com Eren._

"Ackerman."

_Por Eren eu morreria._

_Minha necessidade de protegê-lo é obsessiva, eu sei. Ele não gosta disto, e eu gostaria de deixá-lo ir, mas eu não posso. Ninguém entende esta necessidade, mas elas não precisam ser entendidas._

_Eu só queria** que eu** possa entender._

"Ouça, sua pirralha, quando falam com você! Perguntei-lhe, o que diabos é isso?" Seu tom era mortal.

_Eu queria entender porque eu me sinto assim. Não o que eu sinto por Eren, o que eu sinto por..._

"A minha história."

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

_... por Levi._

"Isto não é uma _história, _é o início de um diário, porra!"

_Calor. Eu sinto um calor na boca do estômago. Eu pensei que era raiva, ele me deixa furiosa, mas não é somente isto._

"Eu posso escrever o que quiser."

_Quando ele machucou Eren, eu queria matá-lo._

"Droga, Ackerman", ele sussurrou.

_Então, porque neste mundo eu iria querer que ele me tocasse?_

"Você não tem que gostar", ela disse a ele, brincando. "É meu, não seu."

_De onde é que este sonhos vêm? Sonhos tão vívidos. Sonhos sobre coisas que eu nunca experimentei, mas que os outros falam._

Seus olhos estavam em chamas. "Quem disse que eu não gostei dele?"

_Ultimamente todos os meus sonhos bons tem o mesmo tema. Ele e eu estamos em situações que eu nunca imaginei ou que eu teria pensado antes. Na cama, contra a parede, na grama._

Ela olhou para ele, incrédula.

_Às vezes ele me encontra sozinha à noite. Ele diz que tem que me punir. Usando o meu lenço para amarrar as minhas mãos atrás nas costas, usando seu lenço para cobrir meus olhos, ele me obriga a ficar de joelhos. Ouço suas calças caindo no chão, e de repente, ele está em minha boca._

"Você acha que eu sou um bastardo insensível, mas eu lhe garanto que eu definitivamente sou um homem."

_Outros sonhos começam com o treinamento. Ele me tem no chão, e eu posso senti-lo, tudo dele, pressionado contra mim. As pessoas estão assistindo, mas isso não o impede de afundar os dentes no meu pescoço e moer sua pélvis contra a minha._

Ela estava atordoada.

_Por que eu não estou revoltada com isso? Por que é que eu acordo corada, ofegante e quase desejando que o meu sonho fosse realidade? Não. Não quase._

"O ódio é uma emoção apaixonada."

_Eu acho que eu quero. Realmente. E eu não sei o porque. Não há amor, nem compaixão nestas cenas. Não há sentimentos profundos de apego. E eu quero saber porque sonho com ele me fodendo._

"Então", ela encontrou suas palavras. "Faça alguma coisa a respeito disso."

_Eren está sempre me empurrando para longe. Ele não tem ideia de como eu me sinto e eu sei que ele se importa comigo, mas também sei que eu não sou nada mais que família. Eu sou apenas sua irmã. Alguém que o traz de volta. Eu não quero acreditar que ele pensar assim de mim, mas eu sei que ele pensa. Para mim, vale a pena. Ele está vivo._

Ambas peças de gravatas foram removidas de seus lugares habituais. "Deixe-me tornar este sonho realidade."

_Deve ser o suficiente. Costumava ser. Sabendo que Eren estava seguro... Mas ele não está, e eu sei, sem sombra de dúvida, que um dia ele vai para longe de mim. Insensível como é ele vai fazer isso sem uma palavra, nunca pensando sobre o quanto suas ações vão me machucar até depois do fato._

Ela ficou de joelhos.

_Se ele voltar vivo, ele vai pedir desculpas, racionalizando que os meus receios eram infundados quando eu jogar meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e chorar._

"Ackerman," ele se inclinou para sussurrar em meu ouvido. "Você foi uma menina má. Ter sonhos daqueles com seu oficial superior? Você precisa ser punida. " Ele pegou um punho cheio de seu cabelo, puxando sua cabeça para trás.

_Se ele morrer... Se ele morrer, em seguida, nos momentos antes de sua morte ele vai se arrepender de não dizer adeus, de não ser o mais forte, mas não pelo o que ele fez. Se ele morrer terá sido por uma causa nobre e que ele terá feito tudo o que podia. Isso irá satisfazê-lo._

Ele estava em sua boca. Difícil. Pulsante. Ela quase engasgou.

_Ele é tão egoísta. Ele iria me deixar em um instante. Deixar-me em paz. Mais uma vez. Deixar-me a vaguear pelos corredores escuros da depressão._

Ele assobiou quando sua língua tocou a ponta. "É isso, aceite a sua punição."

_Se Eren morrer, então eu morro também._

"Onde você aprendeu isso, hein? Ele engasgou quando ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu pensei que você tinha dito que nunca fez isso antes."

_Assim, por tudo isso, por todos aqueles sentimentos que se dirigem em sua direção, por que ele não me entende? Mais do que isso, porque eu sou estúpida o suficiente para esperar por algo que ele jamais fará?_

"Oh, foda, Ackerman," ele gemeu.

_Eu não sei. Eu não sei. Eu não sei!_

Ele treme. Salgado, o líquido quente escorria para sua garganta.

_Por que eu estou com outra pessoa nos meus sonhos?_

Levi encontrou-se deitado de costas, com os olhos fechados, sem fôlego. Tinha sido um logo tempo desde que ele se sentia assim. Muito tempo.

_Por que eu estou com Levi?_

Ele recuperou o bom senso suficiente para desfazer seus cintos. "Bem, está tudo bem, é a sua vez. Vou te mostrar algo que você nem sequer sonhou."

_Eu não sei._

_Fim._

* * *

**_N/T:_**_ enfim, depois de muito pensar, postei logo, pois não seria justo com quem comenta, nesse caso, a Guest, que me ama e sempre comenta... :3 _

_Estou realmente desanimada, mas depois de muito pensar, acredito que você que estão lendo e não estão comentando, depois desse capítulo terão que deixar algo ou... Não saberão o que acontecerá a seguir._

_Sim, eu sou muito má._

**_Resposta do Review._**

**_Guest:_ **Obrigada mesmo por ler e sempre comentar, foi pensando em você que eu postei hoje, sinto que tenho uma espécie de dívida com você e eu realmente agradeço, sinto que você é a única que me entende por aqui. Beijos.

_Eu possuo permissão para postar duas one's shorts, e duas short's fics de Shingeki no Kyojin. _

_Postarei com o tempo, mas preciso da ajuda de vocês, estou praticamente mendigando reviews aqui. E é a última vez que faço isso, eu não tenho paciência, quem quiser comentar, comente, mas depois não venham me exigir capítulos._

_Beijos. E até Segunda._

_Valerie._


	10. Chapter 9

_**Experimental Authors**_

_**Título Traduzido: **Autores Experimentais._

_**Autora: **Orietta Rose_

_**Tradutora: **Valerie Swan_

_**Sinopse: **Levi descobre que seus subordinados têm tomado um tempo para escrever e um deles já escreveu uma história interessante que leva a uma confissão surpreendente. Apresentando as obras originais de Jean, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Eren e Mikasa. Drabbles._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Shingeki no Kyojin __não me pertence.__ Nem essa história, ela pertence a **Orietta Rose,** a mim pertence somente a tradução._

_Shingeki Kyojin not belong to me. Not this story, it belongs to **Orietta Rose**, belongs only to me the translation._

* * *

_Capítulo Nove_

**_Música: Sweater Weather de __The Neighbourhood_**

Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo, porque ele estava segurando-a daquela forma. Sentado no chão, com as costas contra a parede, ele puxou-a para ele. Seu corpo inclinado para o lado, entre as pernas, ele a obrigou a descansar a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço enquanto ele passava os braços ao redor dela e lhe acariciava os cabelos.

"Você se arrepende?"

Uma pergunta estranha. Era um pouco tarde para isso, se ela se arrependia ou não, era irrelevante, mesmo assim ele fez a pergunta. O que ele estava fazendo? Ele queria saber se ela estava chateada, se ela estava com raiva ou triste? Ela não estava nenhuma destas coisas.

"Não."

Mas, ela estava confusa, ainda com ele do que com ela mesma. Claro, ele tinha ganhado prazer, mas valeu a pena o custo? Ele tinha sido íntimo com ela. Isso tinha que significar alguma coisa, talvez mais do que estava claro.

"Os relacionamentos são um risco a mais," ela murmurou. "As responsabilidades pioram."

Era verdade. Ela tinha tomado más decisões, muitos erros estúpidos para contar, por causa de seus sentimentos por Eren. Ela se preocupava mais com ele do que toda a humanidade junta, o que era perigoso.

Ele zombou. "Quem falou de um relacionamento? Isso é físico, nada a mais. Isto não tem que significar mais."

Ela notou que ele não disse que _poderia_ significar mais.

"Eu-eu não sei o que fazer", admitiu ela, o rosto ficando vermelho. "Eu amo Eren".

"Sim, você tem sentimentos pelo pirralho, mas ele não tem a menor ideia disto."

"É um tipo de causa perdida, eu sei. Eu sei disso, mas não muda nada!"

Ele agarrou seus ombros. "E se eu disser que eu quero que você mude de ideia?"

Ela já estava balançando a cabeça antes dele terminar de falar. "Mas você não quer então isso não importa?"

"Não foda as coisas para mim como se você me conhecesse, vadia. Você não tem ideia do que eu quero." Sua voz não denunciava nenhuma ameaça.

Se ele quisesse... Se ele quisesse, o que ela faria? Ela não podia deixar Eren simplesmente ir, isso não era possível, e seria uma tortura adicionar outra pessoa em seus coração, especialmente uma que estava tantas vezes na linha de frente em batalha. Ele era o soldado mais forte da Humanidade, mas isso significava pouco quando você tem a raiz das coisas.

"O fato é" ele começou "Eu poderia morrer amanhã. Eu poderia cometer um erro, meu equipamento pode falhar e eu estarei morto. Ouvi falar de seu passado , mas acredite em mim quando lhe digo que sei o que é perder a família. Isto já aconteceu muitas vezes comigo e já até perdi a conta."

Mikasa não gostou de pensar que, o seu círculo interno havia sido dizimado há pouco tempo e o que já aconteceu antes, pode, sem dúvida, voltar a acontecer.

"As pessoas vem e vão, Ackerman. Você não pode segurá-los para sempre. Se um titã não mata Jaeger, se por algum capricho do destino ele realmente vive para ver o dia em que estes bastardos são exterminados e que você também veja, o que você acha que vai acontecer? Ele de repente vai perceber que você é uma garota?"

Não. Ela sabia que ele não iria. Ele não pensaria nela dessa maneira, ela era sua irmã e nada mais. Se ela morresse, ele ficaria devastado, mas não ficaria paralisado. Ele iria continuar a lutar, com mais força do que nunca e fazer tudo o que podia para vingar sua morte, enquanto continuaria com o seu objetivo original: aniquilar os titãs.

"Eu sei, droga", ela sussurrou. Para o seu desgosto, sua visão estava turva. "Eu sei disso. Eu sei que ele não me ver assim e sei que ele nunca verá. Você não tem que me dizer!" Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou firme. "Deixe-me ir embora!"

"Por quê? Para você ir chorar? Com a sua sorte, Jaeger iria encontrá-la no meio de sua crise, me culparia e se foderia tentando se vingar de mim. Ele não tem controle."

"Não dele desse jeito!"

Ela odiava o jeito que ele menosprezava Eren, a maneira como ele agia como se Eren fosse apenas uma criança. Ele era muito mais que isso.

"É a porra da verdade, Ackerman. Você pode mantê-lo em um pedestal, mas isso não vai mudar o fato de que ele é apenas um _garoto_ com um poder que ele realmente não sabe usar e apoiando ele você não está fazendo bem nenhum."

Ela estava tremendo de raiva.

"E você é como ele. Mesmo agora você gostaria de perder as estribeiras a bater-me adoidado, o único problema é que eu estou segurando você. Tenho algumas novidades para você, vadia. Se você conseguir se soltar, eu vou bater em você até você gritar, a dor é uma grande professora. Sem ela você nunca aprende nada."

Ele estava lhe dizendo algo, mas ela não queria ouvi-lo. Ela não queria deixar Eren ir. Ela não queria que ele sentisse dor.

"Jaeger é cabeça-dura. Ele nunca vai aprender merda nenhuma se você não deixá-lo descobrir as coisas por conta própria."

Deixar Eren? Não. Ela não faria isso.

"Você sabia que as aves empurram os filhotes para fora do ninho? Elas empurram eles para fora, os forçam a voar. Se não voarem eles caem no chão e morrem. Mesmo os malditos pássaros sabem que há algumas coisas que você tem que fazer por conta própria."

Eren por conta própria morreria. Ele não era forte os suficiente, ele não era inteligente o suficiente, ele agia muito impulsivamente, ele-

"Se você o deixar cometer erros, ele vai aprender com eles. Se não for possível, ele vai errar, eventualmente, ele vai se ressentir com você por segurá-lo."

_Mikasa, recue!_

_Me deixe em paz, Mikasa!_

_Mikasa, deixe-me fazer isso!_

"Ele já se ressente", ela sussurrou.

"Não, ainda não. Não seja tão dramática, merda. Você entra em seu caminho e em seus nervos, mas ele sabe que você está tentando ajudá-lo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, porém vai chegar o momento em que você causará um problema. Você estará um passo a frente e as coisas darão errado. _Ou_ seja, ele _ainda_ vai se ressentir de você."

_Recuar._

Mas como ela poderia fazer isso? E se ela o deixasse de lado e ele morresse?

"Você tem que confiar nele. Isso é o que lhe deixa para baixo. Você precisa confiar que ele vai cuidar de si mesmo. Ele não está em uma missão suicida, seu objetivo exige que ele viva e Jaeger pode ser um imbecil, mas isso não é nada se ele for orientado pelo sucesso."

_Mikasa, confie em mim!_

Ele havia dito antes , disse-lhe o que ele queria dela. Confiança. Eren queria que ela confiasse que poderia fazer as coisas por conta própria, mas a experiência pessoal, disse o contrário. Ele sempre corria para uma briga sem um plano, com pouca reflexão sobre as consequências e ela estava sempre lá para salvá-lo.

"Isso não significa que você não pode dar sua opinião, como eu disse, ele é um idiota, mas se ele rejeita o que você está dizendo então é melhor não forçá-lo de qualquer maneira. Apenas dê-lhe apoio."

"Eu sempre apoiei Eren!" ela não resistiu e se defendeu. "Eu estou aqui, não estou? Mesmo que eu não quisesse que ele fizesse isso, mesmo que tente protegê-lo, eu sempre estou com ele!"

"Por que você _não confia nele. _Você acha que ele _não _consegue sobreviver sem você. E esse não é o tipo de apoio que ele precisa de você."

Ela não gostava das coisas que Levi estava dizendo, ele não tinha o direito de aconselhá-la sobre o seu relacionamento com Eren. O que ela gostou menos ainda foi o fato de que ela sabia que ele estava certo.

"Então você está dizendo que eu deveria apenas, que eu simplesmente deveria-"

"Eu _não _estou dizendo para desistir dele, idiota, eu estou dizendo para você colocar a porra da sua fé nele. Isso vai fazer-lhe melhor do que os constantes irritados e preocupados olhares. Esta porcaria que faz parte de você, Ackerman? Pare de agir como sua mãe, ele não quer isso de você e você está apenas segurando-o por perto."

Seu coração estava pesado, deixar Eren cuidando de si mesmo era algo impensável, não defendê-lo era inconcebível.

Estava trancada em um giro de ideias desagradáveis. Ela congelou quando ele puxou-a para ficar sentada, apenas para puxá-la para um abraço.

"Além disso", ele interrompeu deu discurso. Se ela não o conhecesse, teria pensado que ele estava envergonhado. "Além disso, se você continuar olhando para o Jaeger, você nunca vai olhar para mim."

Seus olhos se arregalaram, alarmados.

"Este é um sentimento estúpido do caralho de se ter, uma coisa ainda mais burro é dizer que eu devo mantê-la para mim mesmo, porque você está certo sobre relacionamentos. Eles são perigosos, especialmente quando o que importa é perpetuar na estrada para uma morte dolorosa, mas eu me arrependeria ainda mais se eu não lhe dissesse. Se eu me encontrar prestes a morrer, pelo menos você vai saber, droga. Pelo menos eu disse a você. Eu não dou a mínima, se você me odiar por isso e se, bem, se você me rejeitar com um alto e sonoro "Claro que não", mas bem que eu tinha que levar você a considerar melhor o que eu te disse Ackerman, porra, porque eu quero dizer isso. Eu quero que você olhe para mim . "

* * *

**_N/T: _**_Olha eu aqui de novo, enfim, só recebi dois reviews no último capítulo e fiquei realmente desanimada e resolvi dar um tempo, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo...Até domingo que vem, ok? _

**_Respostas dos Reviews._**

**_Nicol: _**_Eu agradeço pelo o seu review, e eu acho que aquela cena também foi muuito quente, muuito mesmo e muito bem escrita, não deixarei de postar, mas sinto e dizer que não será com tanta frequência como era antes... _

**_Guest:_**_ Eu concordo com você, acho que a Mikasa merece alguém que pense do mesmo modo que ela e o Eren nunca deu tanto valor a ela quanto ele merecia, não acha? Fico feliz que tenha gostado do último capítulo, ainda mais com aquela cena ultra quente... _

**_A poucos minutos postei uma one-shor LeviMika (Meu shipp favorito) e espero que gostem, deixem seus comentários lá, por favor._**

**_ www. fanfiction s/10055944/ 1/ Retribution-by-Riya3 (Retirem os espaços)_**

**_E eu quero dizer que as shorts fics que tenho permissão, serão postadas em breve e eu conto com a ajuda de vocês, serão capítulos gigantescos de 15 mil palavras e eu não traduzirei elas sem o incentivo correto, ok? Vocês escolhem qual será a primeira a ser postada: _**

**__****Better Than Me by MikasaSmackherman: **___O soldado mais forte da humanidade e a melhor cadete do 104 º estão ficando muito cheios um do outro. Enquanto a rivalidade cresce, o mesmo acontece com o seu ódio, mas eles estão misturando este sentimento com outro?_

___**ou**  
_

**_Thunder Clouds by Midori Aoi: _**_A humanidade sobreviveu e os Titãs foram eliminados. Tudo o que resta é ajudar a repovoar. A Polícia emitiu uma série de pesquisas para todas as facções que qual cada membro deve completar a fim de garantir a máxima compatibilidade. Isso não quer dizer que os resultados vão ser agradáveis, no entanto. (Levimika, Eruhan, JeanSasha, KristAru)._

**_Vocês que decidem, beijos. _**

**_Valerie._**


End file.
